someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeff the Killer Sting Opperation
Author's Note: I have written this already on Spinpasta, this is my second creepypasta, and it's SIGNIFIGANTLY better than my first. I'm still a beginner writer, and I hope to contribute to this page in the future. Hope you enjoy! I am making this blog to record our progress on our sting opperation to catch the notorious serial killer, calling himself Jeff the Killer. First, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Officer Kennith Riley, and I work for the New Jersey Police Department. It has come to our unit's attention that there has been a recent string of mass murders in the Tri-State Area, specifically New Jersey. Evidence points to this man, Jeff, who was reported dead in a house fire. A man that fits his description has been spotted leaving houses at peculiar hours, and victims of this killer have had smiles carved into their faces and their eyelids burnt off, as well as multiple stab wounds and bite marks on the body. We have decided to set up a sting operation to catch this killer, and I have volunteered to be the "victim". We will carry out this sting on April 17, 2014. The Sting April 17, 2014 5:00 P.M. We have now begun our operation. Cameras have been set up around the house, as well as inside to assure our protection. Officers have been placed in the basement, in a tool shed outside, and in the attic. I will be posing as a 18 year old who is home alone. Hopefully, the killer will take the bait. After all, we will only be doing this operation for two days. April 17, 2014 6:30 P.M. It has been an hour and a half, and there has been no sign of Jeff. We also have officers stationed around the neighborhood, and they have not spotted him going into different houses either. Maybe he saw us and we scared him off. After this operation, I get to have a whole week with payed vacation off. I doubt he's gonna show up. Besides, he was killed in a fire. There's no way that he could be immortal, no matter what the stories say. April 17, 2014 9:00 P.M. I apologize for the huge time lapse, but something has happened. We've lost contact with the officers in the shed outside. The cameras did not pick up anyone or anthing entering or leaving the shed. We think that someone has locked the doors from inside, because we can't get the door to open. I'm starting to worry that this whole thing is real. April 17, 2014 11:30 P.M. Well, he's here. We know that much. The door to the tool shed has been opened, and both officers were found dead. They had their eyelids burned off, smiles carved in their face, and multiple stab wounds on the body. There was no sign of resistance. This man is a master killer. I have to be very careful. We've blocked off the roads, so there's nowhere for him to go. I just hope that I don't end up dead. Kennith is Dead. Hello pigs. This is Jeff. Your little "operation" didn't work. I put all of your officers to sleep. Officer Riley had some fight in him. He shot me twice in the stomach. So I took my time with him. This is a warning to all of you. You can't catch me. You can't stop me. I'm a god. If you send more for me, I'll slaughter them all. There's no point in sending more people to their graves. If I were you, I'd stop trying to catch me. Best Regards, Jeff the Killer P.S.- Go To Sleeep. HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Migrated